Grand Spirit Blade Supernatural
Grand Spirit Blade Supernatural & Extraterrestrial DxD Aeon Millennium Genesis Storm: The Legend of The Strongest & Most Powerful Beings in All Existence / Legendary Heroes & Heroines of The Supernatural Realms & The Vast Extraterrestrial Galaxies is a fan fictional story based on High School DxD. This is a Fourth Multi-crossover series. The main crossovers featured with High School DxD is *Evangelion *Sailor Moon *Ghost in The Shell *Kingdom Hearts *Gundam Seed *Transformers *Final Fantasy *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha *Princess Ressurection *To Love-Ru! *Tenchi Muyo *Akame ga Kill! *Marvel's Avengers Assemble *Freezing *Looney Tunes Zero *ThunderCats (2011 Series) Plot The Great War or The '''First Armageddon,' was colossal battle between Angels , Fallen Angels & Devils for 8,000 years. Other factions: humans, youkai, olympians, asgardians, dragons and many others joined the three factions in the war. The Angels are lead by The Biblical God, ''' and his secret allies. The '''Silver Millennium lead by''' King Radius & Queen Serenity'. The Supreme Ruler of The Underworld, The '''Shadow Queen '''known as Catherine Rose Hinsoma and & main followers, The 7 '''Great Satans: (Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Mammon, Satan and Belephegor). '''along with her secret allies, The '''Devilukean '''lead by The King of Deviluke: '''Gid Lucione Deviluke.' ''The War brought many casulties to many sides including the deaths of God and The 7 Satans , which ended The Great War once and for all with new leaders for The Factions. After that new wars took place: The '''Galaxy Unification Wars 'lasted for 50,000 years. This battle was between The '''Old Moon Faction '''lead by former Moon Kingdom royal advisers: Luna & Artemis. and The '''Anti Moon Faction '''lead by King Gid,' '''Princess Serena', ''Princess Harmonia ''and The Princesses of The Milky Way Galaxy. The war ends with The Anti Moon faction victorious and The Old Moon Faction retreating into a forced exile to a distant sector of The Galaxy. Princess Serena, Princess Harmonia & The Milky Way Princesses took over as The New Rulers of The New Silver Millennium, now called The Platinum Millennium ''with Queen Serena & Queen Harmonia' as The High Queens and Gid's oldest daughter: Lala Satalin Deviluke as Queen of The Planet Deviluke and Supreme Ruler of The Galaxy'.''' The Satan Civil War was between The '''Old Satan Faction: Catherine Rose Hinsoma along with Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Shalba Beelzebub, Creuserey Asmodeus & Elacofor Satan. The Anti Satan Faction: Yui Lucifer, Katerea Leviathan, Roygun Belphegor, Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Asaroth, Fabium Glaysa-Laboas, & Lilliane Von Phoenix. The Civil War ended with Anti Satan Faction victorious when Lilliane killed Catherine and The Old Satan Faction went into exile on Earth.'' Years later, The '''Second Impact & The Angel Wars '''started. The Legendary '''Angel Slayer: '''Shinji Ikari fought and his fellow Evangelion Pilots fought overpowered Fallen Angels. Shinji rejected '''Third Impact '''and restored the world. He is then killed by a Fallen Angel, he is then put into devildom & satanhood. Digi Destined Original Digi Destined / Ascendants *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, WarlordKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, BloomRosemon'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Plesiomon, HydroPlesiomon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KIngSeraphimon'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **''Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, LadyMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, MedievalExamon'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, LadyMinervamon / QueenMervamon'' *''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon / Marsmon, MetalDinotigermon / AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motmoiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, LordCherubimon'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' **''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, Chaosmon, InfinityChaosmon'' *''Angie Hinamoto & Ogremon'' **''Etemon, KingEtemon, MagisterEtemon'' *''Michael Tsukyomi & Veemon'' **''Veedramon, AeroVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon X, ImperialUlforceVeedramon'' *''Dawn Kasasumori & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, BlazingApollomon & CosmicDianamon, Olympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon'' *''Jake Shikanami & Dorumon'' **''Dorugamon, DoruGreymon, Alphamon, GammaAlphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, ImperialAlphamon Ouryuken'' *''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CelestialGaogamon'' *''Rex Hasaegawa & Commandramon'' **''Sealsdramon, Tankdramon, Darkdramon, ShadowDarkdramon, Chaosmon, InfinityChaosmon'' *''Lucy Shikanami & Ryudamon'' **''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, ShougunOwryumon, Alphamon Ouryuken, ImperialAlphamon Ouryuken'' *''Edward Kino & Kaiyromon'' **''Kingdramon, JoustKingdramon, MetalJoustKingdramon, ImperialKingdramon, ImperialKingdramon Superior God Mode'' *''Brandi Haruno & Mikemon'' **''Beastmon, Laylamon, Laylamon Holy Infinity Mode, TwilightLaylamon'' Autobots ''Primes / Prime Leaders'' ''Autobots'' ''Gigantic Autobots'' ''Wreckers'' ''Dinobots'' ''Aerialbots / Superion'' ''Protectobots / Defesnor'' ''Technobots / Computron'' ''Maximals'' ''The 9'' ''Cybertron Elite Guard'' Sailor Soldiers Battle Brawlers Holy Knights ''High Kings & Queens'' ''Supernatural Guardians'' ''Raid Cats'' ''Wild Claw'' ''Wrecker Dogs'' ''Black Bone'' ''Aerial Brigade'' ''Dino Royal Guard'' ''Tailed Masters'' ''Demonic Guardians'' ''Hell Rage'' ''Angelic Guardians'' ''Holy Blade'' ''Marine Battalion'' ''Bakugan Elite Guard'' ''Spiritual Soul Warlords'' Time Space Administration Bureau Mages Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Satans Dragons Great Dragon Council True Dragon *'''''Great Red Dragon God *''Ophis'' Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Vampires Aztec Youkai Shinto Gods Other Deities Section 13 & The J-Team Members *''Jackie Chan'' *''Uncle Chan'' *''Tohru'' *''El Toro Puerte'' *''Paco'' Zodiac Masters / Maidens Of The Chinese Zodiac *''Jade Chan'' *''Viper'' *''Miranda Chan'' *''Kelly Black'' Allies Movies Television Shows Video Games Extras *Gid Lucione Deviluke was killed in The Galaxy Unification Wars against the terror of the former Moon Kingdom Royal Advisors. Lala Satalin Deviluke is The New Queen of Planet Deviluke. *Queen Serena is The High Queen of The Platinum Millennium. During The Unification Wars, she was the supreme commander along with Gid Lucione Deviluke, her older sister; Princess Harmonia & her fellow princesses were generals of The Anti Moon Faction. *Queen Harmonia is Queen Serena's older sister and Princess of The Sun Kingdom. *Medaka Kurokami is one of The First True Fallen Angels. ''Medaka is vastly more powerful than Yeqon and her fellow cohorts. She is one of The Leaders of The Fallen Angel Organization Grigori. She created The ''Dusk Paradise system increase The Fallen Angel's numbers. *Lilliane Von Phoenix is The Current Supreme Ruler of The Underworld. Lilliane was the one who killed Catherine Rose Hinsoma because Lilliane was born with power rivaling or surpassing Catherine's. *Shinji gets an original longinus called Striking Star Cluster in this story. He is a descendant of The Origianl Lucifer since Yui is Rizevim's older sister. *Rias, Sona & their peerages are strong in this fanfic. *Kazuki Shikimori is a Archangel Class Fallen angel in this story. He wields The Boosted Gear ''& The ''10 Commandments Sword ''from Rave Master in This story. *Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi are the older siblings of The ''Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & The True Dragon, Great Red. They took care of Shinji when he was abandoned by Gendo Rokubongi. Category:High School DxD Fan Fictions Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: True Queen Of The Moon Kingdom & The Silver Millennium--Intergalactic Crystal Infinity Zodiac Celestial Deity Maximum Revolutionary Surge / Legend of The Great Protectors of All Star Kingdoms in The Vast Universe Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Final Fantasy Fan Fiction Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Cartoons Category:Akame ga Kill! Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:ThunderCats Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Fan Fictions